While bars and restaurants are and will likely remain popular entertainment destinations, customers and potential customers continually seek new experiences and entertainment options. It is of course well-known that bars and restaurants, or combinations thereof, are fun places for people to, inter alia, eat, drink, listen to music, and socialize. However, people are always looking for new and interesting experiences, and it is important for bar/restaurant owners to provide a unique or novel experience to attract customers, and to promote customer traffic. This, it is critical that a bar/restaurant update and “retool” the services or “extras” offered by the bar/restaurant. In the past, bars/restaurants included darts, pinball, and other games, to augment the social experience.
In recent years, video game systems such as the Nintendo Wii™, the Sony Playstation® and the Microsoft Xbox® have introduced video game experiences where players can play together and participate in video games having a shared experience. Thus, such video games as EA SPORTS Madden NFL Football™ and a host of sports games, HALO®, Rock Band™, and Guitar Hero™, to name a few, have become very popular due to the ability of players to participate in multi-layer, group, or simultaneous modes.